Lovers Need Lawyers!
by moirag
Summary: [Akuroku] In the cross fire of his parents violent divorce, Roxas decides to stay at his aunt and cousin's house for the summer. But, he broke his leg, and his family is hardly at the house, he decides to take matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1: O HAI

**OKAY, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or anything for that matter.  
Exept my brain.  
And Microsoft Word.**

THIS STORY CONTAINS: sex, drugs, drinking, parties, fighting, violence and yaoi.

**You've been warned.**

* * *

**"Summer time, and the weather's easy…"** I hummed along to the actually tasteful elevator music of the airport. I sighed, blowing out a mass of air. I was alone on the elevator, which was nice for a change. Being alone, that is.

I'm going to let you in on a little secret;; there's stupid people in the world and they're breeding.

On the plane, I sat next to a woman and her child. Why they made me sit in the middle, I have no clue. But hey, whatever floats their boats, right? Actually, no. That's totally wrong. The whole nine hour trip, the little boy complained of a stomach ache, and that he wanted to sit in the window seat. I tried to be friendly and nice to him, to get him to calm down, but, with my luck, he only whined and complained more. Then, the woman, spilled her hot coffee all over me. She must have gotton used to whiping faces, so she licked a hand towel the stuerdess gave her and started to whip my face, only to be embarressed and apoligize.

The only thing that kept me sane was the in flight movies, which were even hardly doing that! Seeing as how someone loved Will Smith on that plane, there was a marathon of his movies. Not that I had anything against the actor, but there were much better movies that could have made me a bit less aggitated.

Okay, so here I am. Waiting on an elevator. Alone.

The doors opened, after the slight drop that elevators always make. You know, the one that almost gives you that rush in your stomach like a rollar coaster would, but not quite as much? No? Oh. Okay.

The first thing after getting off of the that damned moving box was running to the nearest souvenier shop and bought a snickers bar, the addiction I've had ever since I was a child. Between the first bite, and the last finger I lick, it's pure heaven. Peanuts, chocolate, nuget, caramel. Who knew the mixture could make a man fall to his knees? Well, at least a teenager called Roxas fall to his knees. I walked over to a bench, and dropped my lugged on the floor next to me, so I could devour the candy bar. In the middle of my bar 'o heaven, I was interrupted.

"Roxas!" A cheery voice said from behind me. I turned my body around, my snickers half way shoved down my throat. It was Sora! Sora is my cousin. My counter part. My other me. Me and him were like brothers growing up, until my mother actually married my father, and then it was all down hill from there. Sora and his mom moved to the other side of the country, and well, I haven't seen him since I was ten. And now I'm seventeen, so I'm guessing you could tell how excited it was.

Sora ran from where he and my aunt stood and hugged me tightly, and I hugged him too. I guess it was one of those typical airport hugs.

"I miushed joo so mush!" I said, or well, tried to say with the candy in my mouth. He laughed, and grabbed it out from between the vice grip of my teeth. I coughed, and smacked him in the head, but lightly. He stuffed it in his mouth, and made a 'Oh, I just fucking pawned you' face.

"DUDE, that's mine!" I cried, standing up. Sora had a good six inches on me, so the whole grabbing it out of his mouth thing didn't work.

"I don't care!" He said, pulling it out, and then taking a huge bite out of it. I pouted. He laughed.

"Roxas! Hello!" Another familiar voice said, my aunt, Buffy. Her long, brown hair was put in a braid, as usual. He bangs slightly covered her deep hazel eyes, the same eyes my mother has. She embraced me from behind, tightly.

I felt home for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2: Indigestion

**You know the drill! The characters don't belong to me. They belong to Kingdom Hearts. Except Percy + Buffy. I totally made them.  
This is rated M for: sex, drugs, drinking, violence.**

* * *

We were eating dinner in the small house that my aunt had. There were two bedrooms, one hers and one Sora's, a single bathroom, a attic, kitchen and a den. We were at the table in the kitchen, eating dinner. My aunt Buffy made it special -- lasagna and meatballs. Italian food totally beats everything else.

_Except_ snickers.

And sushi.

"Roxas, I hope you don't mind. But because your mother so suddenly asked me to take you in for the summer, which isn't a problem at all, we love to have you here, but Sora is going away to camp for a bit, and I am teaching summer school this summer. I mean, I'll be home at about six everyday, but in three days, Sora is going away for about three weeks, and then when he gets back, he works at the local public pool as a life guard," Buffy explained. I shrugged. Heh, not everything can be peaches and cream, right?

"Yeah, man, I'm sorry," Sora said, before stuffing in another fork full. I shrugged.

"Hey, at least I can get away from my parents. Thank you, again, for letting me stay. I'm sure I can keep myself busy," I replied after taking a drink of my water.

My aunt Buffy, who would just always want to be called Buffy, had Sora when she was sixteen. She my mom's little sister, so Sora and I came out around the same time. Actually, Sora is a bit older than me by a month. Sora's dad? Left Buffy after he found out about little Sora. Told her that she was whore and that the baby wasn't his. But my aunt is a strong woman, and ever since she's been on her own, besides the occasional boyfriend. But when I called Sora to tell him that I was coming, he said that his mom was dating again. Not just 'a fling' dating, but a real boyfriend.

For some reason, that made me uneasy. I don't know, I mean, I want Buffy to be happy, but at the same time, it's just another sign of things changing. And I have enough of that back 'home', so pretty much, I am a bit bummed about her new lover.

BUT, because Buffy is a tad young to have a seventeen year old son, she lets him get away with murder. Lets him drink, smoke, doesn't care when he gets in trouble at school. The only thing that she is afraid of with him is that he'll make a mistake that she made, by having Sora. Yeah, she loved Sora. But by the time her friends were old enough to go out drinking on their own, she was lugging around a five year old to daycare centers and preschool. Working two jobs just to support the small household she had.

"Yeah, you were always creative," Buffy said. She got up from her seat and picked up her plate, rinsed it off and placed it in her dishwasher. "Are you guys done?" She asked. I nodded, and she reached over my back and put my plate in the almost filled dishwasher. As she reached for Sora's, Sora pulled the plate away.

With a mouth full of the food he said, "Nuh-huh! Difs is sume goofh fooush! I amn nout dune!"

Buffy sighed, "Fine. Then you can clean the rest of the kitchen when you're done. I'm beat. I'm going to go lay down." She started to head out of the kitchen doorway.

"OH! Mei and Roxash ure going--" he swallowed his food, "Roxas and me, we're going to meet up with some of my friends later tonight. What time do you need us home?"

"Where are we going...?" I asked. I got out of my chair and started to clean off the kitchen table, except Sora's plate, because obviously, that was off limits...

"You're going to meet my friends!" He said cheerfully. Sora took another bite of his food, and then burped.

"Sora, you're not going anywhere unless you start to learn some manners..." She sighed, turning her head so she saw me out of the corner of her eye. "Roxas, just make sure that you're home by twelve tonight. Because god knows I'll tell Sora twelve, and he'll come home in the morning..." She started to rub her temples, and walked back down into her room. She slammed her door shut.

"SEE! Ever since she started dating that guy, she's been all... strict.!" Roxas said, getting up and cleaning off his dish.

"You call that strict?" I questioned, putting the cheese in the fridge.

"Dude, usually I'm out until like four."

"Oh."

* * *

"Roxas, you're totally going to love my friends," Sora said. We were on his way to some lake where him and his friends hang out. It was about nine PM, and the moon was full. The sky was clear, revealing a night time cliche of millions of stars. Sora was driving on back roads, dirt roads actually. It almost made me feel like a serial killer was going to come out and kill me.

Maybe it's just 'cause I'm a city kid.

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I get along with anyone, regaurdless if I like them or not." I sat in the passangers seat, with my seat belt on. The car was jiggling up and down as we went down a step, rocky hill. If we had somehow fell off of the road, the car would fall about twenty feet, seeing as how this road was going up the side of a mountain.

Great place to put a lake, God. You totally out did yourself this time.


	3. Chapter 3: Demyx?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of these characters.  
Sept Buffy. She's mine.  
RATED M FOR: violence, sex, drugs, alcohol, needles.

hmmmhmhmmhm!

* * *

Sora could tell how tense I was that we were driving up the side of this colossal mountain. He tried to comfort me, and I can give him brownie points for that. 

"Roxas, I've been up and down this mountain a million times. I've always been fine. I'm alive right now, aren't I?" Sora said, his hands clutched on the wheel as tightly as he could. I sighed. Yeah, he is alive. But you just never know sometimes. Even the tiniest problem in the factory when the car was being made could kill people.

You just never know.

"Yeah, but Sora. Once we even get to the top of the mountain, we have to go back down. I wouldn't be so antsy if it wasn't nighttime," I replied, probably sounded like the biggest pansy in the whole world.

"We're almost there. Don't get your… man… panties in a twist," Sora sighed, getting annoyed with me. I would be getting annoyed with me too, if I was Sora. Actually, I lied. If I was him, I would have my friends and I meet in a more… civilized spot.

And, uhm, I hate to say I told you so… but…

Out of no where, in the road, there was turn, a turn that I was hoping Sora was familiar with. And he was, it's just, instead of putting pressure on the break, he hit gas. And oh, boy, I'm sure you can imagine the rest. Crashing, cursing, screeching, bending, and a loud, practically sonic boom.

And then lastly, Silence.

Am I even alive right now?

Maybe , maybe not. My leg was in such terrible pain, but I didn't moan. I didn't cry. I just bit my lip, and looked down at it. Pretty much, it was bent in a way that legs aren't supposed to bend. I was all cut up, there was probably more glass digging into my skin then there was broken on the forest ground. I looked at Sora, his body sprawled out next to mine. He seemed okay, besides getting cut up. You always hear those stories about car accidents, where there's one person who almost dies, and then the other walks out fine.

Ow. My leg.

It all faded to black, the haziness filling my brain with nothingness. Maybe you know the feeling. Like when you've been breathing in too much helium, or you've drank too much. When you're so tired, you all asleep standing up.

------

I woke up in a hospital bed, Sora, Buffy, two nurses and a doctor standing over me. Pain stung through my entire body, all from my left leg. The doctor was examining it, and then looking back at my face, as if he wanted to just read the pain off of it.

I felt a pinch in my skin as I tried to move myself upright in the bed. On my wrist, was an IV stuck in my skin. On my other arm, a nurse was preparing a needle to be stuck in my skin. I felt fear practically electro-shock through my body, making me get the chills.

I _hated_ needles with a fiery, burning passion.

"Sweetie, I just need to draw some blood so we can get some blood tests done," the nurse cleaning the needle said, pulling out my arm with out the IV in it, cleaning the inside of my arm with rubbing alcohol. I closed my eyes and cringed, nodding. She sighed, and I reopened one of my eyes. "If you strain yourself, it'll hurt more. Relax. It's only a pinch," she said. "Compared to what happened during the accident, this should be nothing," she smiled warmly. I groaned, tilting my head back and closing me eyes.

"So, we'll need to call his parents and work out some legal information. If you'd come with me..." The doctor said, stepping back and putting his clipboard to his side. He looked at Buffy, waiting.

"Buffy. My name is Buffy," she said, staring at the needle going through my skin. I loved how she was looking, but I wasn't. She shook her head, and followed the doctor out of the room.

Sora smiled at the fear in my eyes. "Aww. Roxas, are you scared of needles?" He kidded, taking the seat next to my bed. I rolled my eyes, slightly feeling a pinch again after she nurse took out the needle. I looked at the two vials of my blood, and cringed again. I got a sick feeling in my stomach, like I was going to throw up all over myself. The nurse gave me a warm smile and walked out of the room, followed by the second nurse who was taking notes the whole time, like I was a test mouse.

It was like the world was at peace again, when it was out of my arm.

"Yeah, needles are scary shit, Sora," I told him, smacking him in the head with my newly bandaided arm. Sora just smiled. "So why am I the one who is in this bed, even though I was wearing my seat belt?"

"Probably because I am amazing," Sora said, leaning back in the chair and putting his arms behind his head, resting on them. A smug smiled rested on his face while he slowly closed his eyes. "You were knocked out for like five hours," Sora said. "I woke up right as the ambulance got us. They just removed from glass out of my body, checked me out. They said that they'd let it slip, and that I was okay. But dude, MY CAR IS SO TOTALED!" Sora whined, opening his eyes and putting his hands on his cheeks.

I sighed. He can be such an ass sometimes. "So, am I sharing this room with someone?" I changed the subject, actually curious. I had seen that the curtain was closed, and there was a TV glowing through the curtains, along with someone snoring, so of course I was sharing the room with someone.

"Yeah! Actually. I met him," Sora said, leaning forward in the chair. "His name is... Darren. No, Derek..."

"Demyx!" A smothered voice said, tiredly.

"OH! Yeah! Hi Demyx," Sora replied, walking over and opening the curtains. There was a boy, a bit older than me, slouched in his bed in the fetal position. His back was facing me, and he was looking out the hospital window. His hair was crazy, a mix between a mullet and a mohawk. His ears were pierced a few times, that was only the back of him...

"Oh, you dick. I am trying to like, sleep. People tend to need it when they're getting over surgery," Demyx said, sitting up in his bed and yawning. He looked at me, making a face like that sell out wrestler the Rock does. Sora just blew a kiss at Demyx and sat back down at my side. Demyx then looked at me, "I'm Demyx, if you didn't know," he said, a bit more cheery.

"I'm Roxas," I replied. Then there was an awkward silence, and Demyx turned off the TV next to his bed.

"So, the woman who stayed in this room with me before... she died," he smiled widely, showing all of his pearly white teeth. He sat up in his bed, legs swung over. His feet his the floor, and he started walking around the room, pacing back and forth. "She was also in a car accident, but she was in a coma. Her family pulled the plug on her because she had been in one for like three months or something," he explained, his hands behind his back as hit feet made packing sounds against the white tile floor.

"That's one way to talk about the dead," I muttered.

* * *

REVEIW! If you don't reveiw, I wont know if you like it or not! 

Thank you for everyone who reveiwed before

oh yeah, and thanks for correcting me with my 'deymx' mistake!


	4. Chapter 4: Snickers, plz

**OKAY! You know, Kingdom Hears don't belong to me.  
Let's move on.**

**Oh man, it seems I am making a lot of name switch ups!  
If you catch on, write it in a reveiw?  
I'm actually really literate, but when I am proof reading it... you know, it's just one of those things that you think's right, but then a stranger points out and you're you like "GOD DAMN."**

**onward.**

* * *

Later, Buffy and Sora left, the doctor told them to go home and get sleep. Buffy was the one who was actually worried, Sora just saw it was a big joke. After taking x-rays the doctor decided that I wouldn't need surgery on my leg, but I would need a cast on for about six weeks. I got to talk to my parents, and for once, they weren't yelling as they both talked to me. Maybe me getting hurt would bring something into my parents minds. I don't know what, but maybe they'll learn. 

But I grew lonely once the clock hit 7:30, an hour since Buffy and Sora left. Demyx and I were watching some TV movie that wasn't good enough to make it to real theaters. It was something about guy who's wife was in jail for killing her ex-boyfriend, with a shit load of drama and too many annoying actresses to keep track of.

"Roxas, my friends said that they were going to visit at he eight o' clock visiting hours, you should meet them!" Demyx said, turning over in his bed, his back turned to the TV on his wall, and looked at me, hopingly. I suppressed a laugh. As annoying and childish this kid was, I had to admit, some of things he did were just funny to watch.

"The last time I tired to meet someone else's friends, I broke my leg," I replied, with a smile. I ran my hands through my blonde hair, and sighed. I was going to be released from the hospital in a week, but they just wanted to make sure nothing else was wrong with me. Doctor stuff. My body was still sore and weak, but I already felt better then when I first woke up. I was on so much medication right now, I don't think it'd be legal at all to just let me walk out.

"So I'll take that as a yes," Demyx said, winking and pointing his fingers at me. He grabbed the remote off of the little table next to his bed and turned off the TV, which wasn't too much of a bad idea. That movie really did suck. But then Demyx looked at me seriously and curiously, almost like I was a hurt puppy.

"So I'm guessing that annoying kid Sora and that lady Buffy aren't your real family," Demyx said. I nodded, shrugging. "So then, where is your family? Like, mom, dad? If you don't wanna tell me, it's totally cool," Demyx said, swinging his over the side of his bed, staring at me.

I smiled, "No, I'll tell you." I took a deep breath, and stretched out my body. I still lay in my bed, but I was sitting up, hugging my knees slightly. The IV was out from under my skin now, so I didn't cringe every time I looked at my wrist. I could freely move about. My blankets were slightly covering my feet, hanging off the foot of the bed. It all just really felt like a lounge chair.

A lounge chair that other people have died in.

Anyway, "Yeah. Sora's my cousin and Buffy's my aunt. My real parents had me when my mom was 21 and my dad was 26. My mom was a stay at home mom, took care of me and my little brother. My dad started to reach corporate stardom, until well, when I was three and my brother was one, him and I were playing in a park. My mother was talking with the other mother's, probably about materialistic crap and belonging to 'the country club'. She wasn't watching us, the other mothers weren't either. When right in front of my eyes, my brother was stolen. Kidnapped. I mean, now looking back, it's almost funny. It's my mom's fault. And after that… things just started to go down hill. I don't know. They fell out of love, becoming to obsessed with each other's negatives rather than their positives, forgetting why they were even married in the first place -- for love. Not for the money. Not for me, not for my lost brother. They forget that they were married for each other," I said, calmly. Demyx frowned.

"You're so calm about that," he sighed, running his hands through his unique hair. He sighed. "I don't think I'd be so calm. I'd be a basket case," he said, standing up and stretching.

"You _are a_ basket case," I giggled, getting out of my bed as well. "Do you have any money? I really… really… am killing for a snickers right now."

"Sure, I guess," Demyx said, going over to a large bag, with tons of zippers that was on the floor next to his bed. He pulled out four singles, and then closed the bag. He handed me the money, and then walked over to the door.

"Do you know where a vending machiene is though?" I aked, following him down the hallway. The floor was made out of a white tile that had green and black speckles. The walls had an ugly, black and green plaid carpeting half way up, and then painted white. The ceilings had that ugly tiles, that almost looked squishy. Typical hospitol. The air felt stale, reaking of latex and soap. A few nurses stared blankly at us, but then went back to gossiping at the nurses station. I'm sure seeing two boys walk down a hallway in hospital gowns happened much more often then I would think.

"No," Demyx replied, putting his hands behind his head and yawning. I looked at a large digital clock outside of one patients room, it read 7:46. We started to enter the burn unit section of the hospitol. I could hear people crying, screaming in pain. It kinda scared me. They sounded like a puppy if it's foot was stuck in barbed wire. If I was in the burn unit, I would just feel worse about my skin melting by all of the other people.

Demyx seemed unmoved by the yelling.

So after walking around the hispital a bit, we found some vending machienes and grabbed some snickers. We headed back to the room, the same nurses staring at us as we walked past. I was the first one through the doorway, and it's hard to describe what I saw.

There were three kids in the room, probably the infamous Demyx's friends.

AND, before I go on, let me get this out of the way.

Yeah, I am gay. I've came to terms with that. Girls are kinda gross to me, they don't really do nothing for me.

The first one I saw was a girl, her hair long and blonde, styled a bit weirdly. She did have a typical, blonde hair/blue eyes look, but she wasn't very typical, to be honest. Her hair was these weird... bangs (I suppose you could call them that) that were lose, while the rest of her hair was behind her shoulders. She lay on Demyx's bed, going through his bag.

The second dilenquient had pale skin, but deep black hair. He had big, BIG, sideburns that went down to the bottom of his jaw. His hair; long black dread locks that reached his mid back. He was leaning on the wall, his arms crossed, almost as if he was slightly embarrassed to be seen with this spunky looking chick. His eyes were closed, and he didn't notice me come into the room. Neither did the girl.

Now the third one was the boy who really, really caught my eye. He stumbed out of the bathroom door, which was built into the room, for those who haven't ever been into a hospital room. His hair was a flaring, bright red, and it was almost like Sonic the Headchogs. His eyes met mine, and I blushed. In all my life, I have never seen such a pretty pair of green eyes. His skin was a natural color, with a slight tan that was hardly noticable because he was wearing a black hoodie and black jeans. He flashed me a smile and then walked over next to the other guy with the black dreads.

Lust filled my body from head to toe, butterflies filled my stomach, and I felt my legs become cemented to the floor.

"Yo, uhm, Roxas, MOVE!" Demyx said from behind me, shoving past, which made me almost fall on my face, which would have been bad to do infront of people who I've never met. Demyx ran over and sat on the bed next to the girl, who was too busy looking at some magazine that was in Demyx's bag to even notice that he was in the room.

"SO, LARXENE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed in her ear, which made her jump, and fall out of the bed.

Hosital beds are pretty high though, so this girl, Larxene, was pissed.

"What the fucking HELL is wrong with you?!" She screamed. "Is that how you say hello to your girlfriend after almost dying in surgery!" Larxene yelled, her face turning pinker by the second. The boy with the dreads smirked.

"Well, duh. He is Demyx, y'know," the boy with red hair spoke. His voice was smooth, but edgy at the same time.

"Larxene, shut up," Demyx said, pulling her back up to the bed, and kissing her on the head. "I want you all to meet my roommate, Roxas!" Demyx said, hopping out of the bed and putting his arm around me, as if we were buddies our whole lives.

I meekly smiled, waving once at everyone. "Hi," I said. How else am I supposed to introduce myself?

"Yeah, well, that's Larxene, she's a bitch," Demyx said, pointing at the girl in his bed with his arm still around my head. He kinda reminded me of that one guy, who you don't know at some party, and then he's totally drunk and -- nevermind.

Larxene flashed me a smile, a freaky one at that, and then pulled Demyx's bag back onto her lap, and continued to snoop through it. Maybe she was one of those overprotective girlfriends that would think that Demyx was doing a 'double time' with one of the nurses.

"And that's Xaldin, he's really moody. I swear, he was man-PMS," Demyx said, as Xaldin rolled his eyes, muttering a hello.

"And that fine looking man is Axel, and he gets into more trouble than I've had played wrong notes!" Demyx said, finally letting the back of my head loose, which was now aching due to his tight grip.

* * *

**Xaldin, OH MAN. Usually it's Larxene, Demyx, Axel and Zexion. I thought I'd throw Xaldin in there to just make it interesting, and not to mention, SHOW HE CAN BE COOL TO!**


	5. Chapter 5: Simplicity

Remember to reveiw!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

These characters belong to Disney / Square Enix

* * *

I ran my hand through my hair, flipping it around a bit, looking down at the snickers in my grasp. I felt weird, like if I sat down in my bed, these strangers would see me as lazy. But, the nurse who I'd last seen was telling me to sleep and lay down as much as possible, and that I'd only heal with time. Besides, I really shouldn't care what other people should think. And I'm sure whoever these people were, they'd forgive me. I mean, I did have a cast on my leg. 

I casually walked over to my bed, and sat down at the foot of it, still playing around with my hair. I threw the Snickers over next to me, but then banged my foot on one of the metal pieces under the bed.

"Ow, what the fucking hell…" I muttered, groaned as I looked down at my cast. I'm guessing that's why the nurse told me to stay in bed. I didn't really notice that Demyx, Axel and Xaldin were all staring at me. I picked my head up, and then scratched the back of my head, nervously. Six pairs of eyes, all curiously watching my every move.

"You okay?" Xaldin asked, the first thing he actually said in an audible way. I nodded, reaching down and rubbing the cast, hoping my brain would send waves of 'yay no more pain' down to my leg, but well, you know. I don't have magic powers.

"Roxy, maybe you should just like, lay down," Demyx said, walking over to where Larxene was still reading a magazine. What the hell was so good about it anyway? Magazines. Hmph.

"Roxy?" I chuckled, getting up, limping over to the side of the bed, and slouching myself onto it. It was much easier than crawling over to laying down on the bed.

"Larxene, what are you ever looking at?" Axel said, forgetting all about me, which sucked, and walking over to look over Larxene's shoulder. Larxene picked her head up, and started laughing.

"Some things that playboy bunnies say… it's really funny," she replied, handing Axel the magazine. Axel's eyes went wide, and then he made a disgusted face.

"Larxene, you're such a dirty liar! You just wanted to see some titties," Demyx said, sitting next to her on his hospital bed, grabbing the magazine out of Axel's hands.

"OH, OF COURSE!" She sarcastically said, grabbing the magazine back out of Demyx's hands, throwing it across the room, where it landed at Xaldin's feet. Xaldin smirked, and picked it up, shoving it inside of his black leather coat.

"… I need this," he said, all of us staring at him blankly. I turned my attention to Axel, watching him look at everyone else. This was a bit of an awkward setting, a hospital room. Axel started to speak.

"We tried to get Zexion to come, but you know. He's Zexion. He'd rather read a book then see his friends," Axel smirked, his arms crossed. He stood on the corner of the small room. "And uhm, Marluxia was busy with someone. Probably himself," He huffed out. "Xemnas… no. Just no. Saix was too busy being a ass kisser… and I'm sure you can guess the rest," he shrugged. Words just rolled off his tongue, almost too perfectly.

"Well, at least now I know who cares about me!" Demyx said, peppy and full of glee. Axel just rolled his eyes and smirked.

Demyx lay in the bed, Larxene curling up to fit his larger body frame. It was cute, both of their eyes closed. It almost made me miss someone I left back home -- but that's for another story.

"So, yeah, I guess I'll give to you, because he's too wrapped up with her to even pay attention to what I'm saying," Axel said, looking at me intently, with those wonderful emerald eyes. I felt my face get flustered, probably the color of a baby piglet. Axel stood at my bedside, and handed me some horror DVD, that looked gory.

"You know, you could sit down," I told him, where I found the courage to even talk to him, I don't know. Maybe it's one of those adrenaline things. But I guess with that courage, I should have said thanks or something, but oh well. "So can you, Xaldin," I said, adding it on quickly. I looked like such an ass, didn't I?

Axel shrugged, "Why not?" And sat down on the chair next to my bed. The chair was turned towards me from the last time Sora sat in it, and I'm not going to lie, it's a tad awkward. I turned my head and looked at the nestled couple, holding back a little girly laugh. Demyx looked like he was sleeping, probably he was. The golden haired girl looked pretty peaceful too, as if nothing in the world could get her if she was with him.

"Yo, actually, I'm going to find some dinner or something," Xaldin said, heading out of the room. I could practically feel my stomach dropping to my feet.

"Grab me something too," Axel called after him. He gave me a cheesy smile, and stood up, closing the curtains that separated my bed from Demyx's, where the couple slept, their hands wrapped and entwined together. Then, he sat back down in the chair again.

"So, tell me about yourself," Axel calmly said.

What do I say to answer that? "Well, actually. My real name is Rainbow, and my parents are from the whole "Woodstock" hippie thing. I was born in the back of some pot head van," I replied, blinking. Why am I such a jerk?

"Really?" He gullibly said. I laughed slightly.

"No. Not at all," I told him, laughing softly. Axel smiled and laughed slightly too. "So what about you?" I asked.

"Well. I'm Axel. I'm hard to explain," he sighed. Oh, wasn't that true about everyone. He seemed so tense, like something was bothering him. Keeping him stiff.

"Did you have a bad day or something?" I asked him.

"Much more than that."

"Can I help?"

His eyes caught mine again, but this time, neither of us looked away. Then, that moment, I was aware how far our faces were from each other, which actually wasn't too far at all. And maybe it was all the drugs, but it almost seemed like that gap between our faces was getting more and more miniscule. Butterflies filled my stomach again.

We were going to kiss?

Axel closed his eyes, and leant in, and I guess that was my cue. I leaned in as well, and between our lips, sparks lit. An innocent kiss. A simple touch. Sometimes, the softest feeling on your more sensitive skin could send chills down your spine. It felt like lightning, the butterflies in my chest suddenly bursting into bubbles. An accidental collision. A simple kiss.

But almost immediately after we did, Axel pulled away from the bliss.

"Sorry, I got kinda carried away," he said, shaking his head. That was so lame of him. No brownie points.

"Indian giver," I muttered, laughing slightly to myself. Axel stood up, awkwardly towering over me in my bed.

"I'm going to find Xaldin," he told me. Not waiting for a response from me, he walked out of the room.

What the just happened?

Simplicity.


	6. Chapter 6: Easy Like Sunday Morning

Not my rights, Square Enix + Disney

* * *

I tilted my head back and groaned, getting out of bed. Visiting hours would be over in about an hour.

I really, really, really had to pee.

I got myself out of bed, thanking god that I wouldn't have to function with sitting down and getting back off of a toilet because I have a penis. I slowly hunched over through the bathroom doorway, closing the door tightly shut. After doing what I needed to do, I washed my hands. I looked around, a large mirror vanity over the sink. There was a shower next on the wall across from the sink. The walls had that weird wall paper that had a texture, and an ugly floral pattern. The floors were a tiled, a rough peach color that had some white in it.

I walked back over to the door and tried to open it. The handle wouldn't budge, and the door stood in place. I put all the pressure I could in it, and it still wouldn't open. I leaned my whole body on it, and it swung open, hitting someone with the back of the door.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry…" I said, walking over to the body sprawled across the floor, which of course, belonged to Axel. Axel sat up, and leaned against the wall next to the door, a big red mark forming on his cheek.

"No, it's cool," he sighed in a slight chuckle. I felt terrible, guilt took over my body. I sat down on the floor next to him, which wasn't easy, and leaned my back against the wall as well.

"I came back to ask if you wanted any food or something, because they're closing down the cafeteria soon," Axel told me, looking at his arms that were hugging his knees and then at me.

"Well, if it still matters, I don't need anything," I replied, slightly biting my lip. "Thanks for caring though."

"Think nothing of it," he said, rubbing the growing red spot on his cheek.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" I cringed, making a slight face. I was totally, utterly, completely and absolutely embarrassed. Axel just laughed slightly.

"I've been hit harder," he responded.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Like when?"

"Well, this one time…"

And we talked. For a hour, we just talked. It was such a relief, to just listen and comment. I didn't need to make fake laughter, I didn't need to come up with more details to a boring story. It was real. Very real. There weren't any awkward silences, because there really never actually was a silence. And when there was silence, it wasn't awkward at all. I was warming, caring, and for some reason, hopeful feeling.

Our deep conversation ended when a nurse came in, Xaldin following her.

"Visiting hours are over," she blankly said. Axel and I stared at her from the floor, watching her come in. She seemed aggravated.

"What did you do?" Axel asked Xaldin, who shrugged, and showed us a smile filled with food stuck in his teeth.

"You're gross," Axel told him, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't actually matter what he did because visiting hours are ending. Wasn't there another person with you two when you signed in?" The nurse asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Axel stood up, and put out a hand for me. I thankfully took it and he helped me up off of the ground.

"Larxene!" Xaldin said, opening up the curtain and revealing the couple, still sleeping there. The nurse smiled warmly, and uncrossed her arms.

"Should I wake them up or should you?" She asked, almost seeming like a memory was filling her head. The coldness in her look turned into almost a comedic gaze as she walked over to Demyx and Larxene.

"Well… you're a nurse. They can't get mad at you," Xaldin said, stepping out of the way for the nurse to wake up the girl.

* * *

I woke up the next day, thanks to Sora and Buffy. 

"Wake up! This is going to be the last time I see you for a few weeks! Ass!" Sora yelled in my ear. I jumped up, scared for my life.

"What is wrong with you!?" I screamed back, groaning and closing my eyes again, trying to catch the last bit of sleep I could get. I turned over in my bed and looked at the closed curtain that (hopefully…) soundproofed Demyx from me.

"Sora, let him sleep," Buffy said, in the calm, warm tone she always had. Sora made a 'hmph' noise, and probably crossed his arms and pouted.

"But we can only stay for an hour! And then we're packing and I'm leaving foreeevverrrr," Sora explained. So that's why people were expecting me up at such an early time in the morning…

Wait. What time was it?

"Buffy, what time is it?" I asked her, turning back over and sitting up. I glared at Sora, shooting bullets at the immature menace that is he.

"It's about quarter to four, Roxas," she replied. My eyes shot open. How fucking long did I sleep?

Time past. Sora and I talked. Buffy said and smiled.

And then they left.

Demyx opened the curtain right as Sora hugged me goodbye.

"Is he gone?" he said, opening it just enough so I could see his eyes.

I laughed, "Nope. He's right here."

"Liar."

"Oh, you caught me," I remarked, sarcastically.


	7. Chapter 7: The Webs I Weave

You guys know, I don't own these characters.

Disney + Squeenix do.

And yeah, this story is back D

let's celebrate by... rating!

sorry, this chapter is rushed.

* * *

Time went. A week flew by much faster than I thought.

Sora left, off to camp. Buffy visited everyday, always bringing me a home cooked meal. My parents called too a few times, telling me that the fighting was lightening up, and that my dad had a new lawyer. Not exactly what I wanted to hear.

Demyx's friends visited, but not really the same ones. This time it was Xigbar, still Larxene and Zexion. All of them felt the need to obnoxiously write on my cast, drawing pictures of god knows what. But they're funny. It sure beats the hell out of meeting Sora's friends.

Demyx left too, I still never even knew why he was in the hospital. I didn't feel like it was my place to ask, y'know? If he wanted me to know, he could have just told me. He gave me his address, his phone number, anything that he could think of. I gave him my temporary home phone number and address.

"ROXAS, and don't just say you'll call and then not. I will be terribly angry. You ever see the Hulk?" Demyx said, pushing some things that he brought into the bag he brought with him. I stood next to him, my arms crossed, a smug look on my face.

"No."

"Well, you should've. That would've totally made me not feel stupid right now."

"You know what, I don't know if I want to call you," I replied, taking a few steps back, leaning against the wall. Demyx turned his head up from trying to stuff too many things into his miniature sized duffle bag.

"What about what we had?!" He yelled, smothering a laugh with his terribly fake smirk. I shrugged.

"So who's picking you up?" I asked him. Say Axel! Say Axel!

"Axel, and uhh Larxene, I think," he replied, dumbly. Oh hell yes, mother fucker. I silently, in my head, did a dance. "When are you getting out of here, my little chicken dumpling?" He smirked. Dancing a bit to the music playing on the TV, on that stupid station that would sell stuff like 'Call this number, there's only 3 left! This is a very rare item! I'll never have sex!'.

"I, my little soy sauce bottle, am leaving tomorrow morning."

"Oh, ho, ho! Don't be so naughty!" He said, picking his head up again from trying to zip the bag shut, and winking at me. I rolled my eyes. I really honestly will call this kid once I'm out, he is a good time.

Larxene and Axel walked in the room, Larxene's arms crossed, and Axel with a smug smile on his face and a big red hand mark on his face.

"Axel, what did you say to Larxene?" Demyx said, still dancing a little bit. He started snapping, totally off beat to the actual tempo of the song.

"Axel pushing into some room in the pregnancy ward, where a woman was in labor, and then whispered in my ear that YOU had better start wearing condoms or else I'd turn out like that," Larxene said, crossing her arms. "Oh, hi Roxas," She said, trying to still give off her 'I am so mad, Demyx hold me so I wont be mad' look. Honestly, Larxene was nice. But she was so god damn clingy. Behind Larxene, Axel was snickering something nasty, like a hyena.

"I only speak the truth," He retorted, walking over to where I was, and sitting on the floor next to me. I looked down at his eyes, which were totally blood shot. I felt my face getting warm, his mouth that close to my… err… you know.

"He hasn't been able to sleep for a few days because, well, Demyx you know," Larxene sighed. "So that's why he's being such a douche bag, he's totally delirious."

I felt like everyone was in on a secret, and just wanted to keep it away from me for fun. Like playing monkey in the middle with kids much taller and better than you. I wanted to ask, 'Why can't he sleep?' but well, I guess it's not my place to ask, or know for that matter.

… I am too curious for my own good sometimes. But now I knew to keep it shut.

"Roxas, so when are you getting out?" Axel asked from down below. I smirked. I noticed how short I was right then. Sure, they all had about four or more years on me, but even when Axel was sitting down, the top of his head met… pelvic region.

"Tomorrow," I replied, wondering if he actually did care or he just was being retarded in his dazed state.

"Great!" He said, jumping up. "I am having a party the day… after tomorrow. You should come."

"I kinda have a broken leg, so I'm not so sure I should 'party hard'," I replied, making air quotes. "But I'll go, sure."

I was out of the hospital now, the gowns, the needles and the general _smell_ of death -- it was all out of my system.

I was staying in the living room now, the TV, phone, air conditioner and kitchen all near be. But I guess that could only go so long. It was my first day home, being all alone, I found myself totally bored. And I did have Demyx's number… why not?

I grabbed the phone and took that paper with Demyx's number out of the pocket in the pants I slipped it into to. I ran my hands through my hair sighing.

"Pick up…" I muttered, tapping my fingers on my legs.

_Riiinnngg_

_Riiinnnggg_

_Riinnngg_

_Riiiiinggg_

_Riiiinggg_

No answer. I quickly hung up the phone, feeling retarded. The feeling that you've been fooled, like everything and everyone, it was all fake. Lies. That paranoid feeling that you're the only one that isn't in on some on secret society.

My stomach hurt.

Maybe it was the taco bell that I found in the back of the fridge…

The next day I got a phone call, one from Demyx at seven PM.

"Hello?" I meekly said into the plastic receiver.

"Roxy!" Demyx excitedly said, loud music and people talking in the background of whatever he was saying. His words almost blended in with the rest of the noises.

"Demyx?" I replied back, getting a bit excited myself. I kinda did forget about his party, seeing as how I was too busy trying to find something to do with myself at this boring house. I could sort of walk now, but I still had crutches.

"Want me to come pick you up now?"

"Uhh, I guess. I mean, if that's okay with you--"

"Shut up. You're too nice."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah so I guess, you live at that adress on the little slip of paper you gave me, right?"

"Yup," I said back, before hearing him mutter 'okay, bye' and then a click. I sighed. Maybe I was a bit too deep into this.


End file.
